


Never Ever

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hearts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Girl Fight, Give, Gonna, Never - Freeform, Spoilers, dooown, gunna, let, nevuh, no kinky sht here ok, popped up in my mind after watching the volpina ep, spoilers for the volpina ep, up - Freeform, you - Freeform, yu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're jealous of me because he will never want to be with you."</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"Hah, poor normal side of Ladybug doesn't even have a chance to be with him."</p><p>"S-shut up...!"</p><p>"See? Your choice of words are like yourself. Pathetic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

"You're just jealous of me because I'm better than you!" the brunette shouted at the raven-haired heroine. The two of them continued to fight as they spouted bad things about the other. Ladybug aimed at Volpina's head, but the fox lady swiftly dodged it with no effort.

”I'm not jealous! Never will be!" Ladybug shouted back.

"Hah! I'm so much better than you in so many ways!" she shot her a fox-like grin, annoying Ladybug more.

"Tsk." Ladybug didn't answer. Ofcourse, she knew it herself.  _Lila is obviously a thousand times better than Marinette._ Lila has the charisma, Marinette doesn't. Lila has the fame and fortune, but Marinette doesn't. Lila has traveled the world, yet Marinette has only set foot in Paris.

"Got nothing more to say, you pest?"

"You are SO gonna shut up when I de-evilize you!" Ladybug continued in her attempts in catching the fox. She leaped above her, only to bump straight to the wall. "Unf!"

"You're so pitiful, bug." Volpina stared at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Shut it."

Volpina chuckled, mocking her. "You're jealous of me because he will never want to be with you."

Ladybug's eyes widen. How could Volpina possibly know? Did she know about Marinette? "I-I'm not!"

"Hah, poor normal side of Ladybug doesn't even have a chance with him." she glanced at Ladybug as she floated right above her. "You never had a chance even in that form anyway."

Ladybug tried to hit her with her yo-yo, only to find out that it was just another illusion of the trickster's. "I said shut up!"

Volpina laughed hard, her laughter echoing in Ladybug's mind. "Your choice of words are like yourself."

Volpina stood in front of her, and created illusions of herself surrounding the dotted heroine. "Pathetic."

Just then, Chat Noir arrives. He was about to run towards where his lady was when the real Volpina appeared in front of him, stopping the cat.

 

"You always ask for help from Chat, and you take his love for you for granted!"

"No!"

"You always stutter in front of Adrien, that's why your relationship with him will never advance."

"Don't listen to her, my lady!" Chat shouted as he battled with Volpina. Volpina used her flute as Chat used his baton.

"Chloe seems better in becoming the wife of an Agreste, not a poor Cheng just like you."

"Wha- How did you-" Ladybug felt like her voice was stuck in her neck, not wanting to come out. Her eyes widen as her anxiety attacks her emotionally again.

"Shocked now, are we?" she chuckles once again. "Chloe is a lot prettier than you, too."

"Ladybug, attack the clones! The real one is here-" Chat managed to duck and jumped in front of Volpina, making sure she was the real one. 

Volpina laughs, and her clones did too. "This is too funny, you should see the look on your face, you bug." 

Volpina sighs in content as she smirked at Ladybug. "You're such a fool." She then pulls someone out of the darkness that surrounds them. Someone rather familliar to Ladybug. Too familliar to not know who it was.

"A-adrien...?" Ladybug couldn't move her legs and just looked at him wide-eyed.

Almost immediately, Volpina leans closer to Adrien, bringing their lips together. 

"VOLPINA, NO, STOOOP!!" she screamed as tears fell on her cheek. Her knees weakened and she fell to the ground. Chat Noir ran to her side, calming her down.

"My lady, c-calm down, he is just an illusion, I swear-" It wasn't working. He knew he had to do something, so he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Volpina pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and licked her lips. "Why bother? He won't even notice you."

Ladybug clenched her fists as she looked at Volpina and tightened her grip on the yoyo. She slowly stood up as she regained her sanity. "You got that part right, Volpina."

"I'm always right." Volpina smirked evilly. She did't even notice Ladybug coming towards her with such speed ad she grabbed her necklace and instantly broke it.

"Time to de-evilize." 

Ladybug hurriedly purified the akuma and immediately ran away. Chat chased her.

"My lady, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kissed you-"

"No, it's ok."

"What? W-why?"

Ladybug looked at the blue skies and sighed. "She was right, he'll never notice me."

Chat looked at her with extreme care, but she loved Adrien too much to return the cat's feelings about her.

"Never ever."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I kinda like chloe more now
> 
> sorry not sorry
> 
> wrote this while i still have writer's block. (i know the story's crappy but meh)
> 
> thank you for reading! ^_^
> 
> edit: dudes, why does this have 600+ hits, this was lazily typed at 12am xD


End file.
